


Her Boys

by MayorHaggar, smutty_claus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Post-Hogwarts, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutty_claus/pseuds/smutty_claus
Summary: One year has passed since the end of the war, but Harry has never been the same.  Hermione and Ron are determined to help their best friend, but the potential solution they find will require them to go above and beyond the bonds of friendship.





	

**To: **glitter_pink**  
From: Your Secret Santa.**

>   
>  **Title:** Her Boys  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Pairing:** Hermione/Ron/Harry  
>  **Summary:** One year has passed since the end of the war, but Harry has never been the same. Hermione and Ron are determined to help their best friend, but the potential solution they find will require them to go above and beyond the bonds of friendship.  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Length:** 13,754  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Author's notes:** This was my first try at a M/M/F threesome, and I'm pretty nervous about it. I hope you enjoy it, **glitter_pink**!

**  
**  
_I._  


Hermione looked around the grounds with a wistful smile. Despite numerous near-death experiences over the years, so many of her fondest memories had been made here at Hogwarts.

It was hard to believe this was the same castle that had been the site of the biggest and bloodiest battle of the war exactly one year ago. The castle, much like its defenders, had looked battered and scarred after the fighting was over. Few traces of the battle remained, and had she not experienced it firsthand she might not have believed it happened at all. The rebuilding efforts had been remarkable even by the standards of magic. 

"Hermione!" She turned to see Ginny waving at her, and she smiled and waved back at the younger girl. Ginny hurried over and gave her a big hug. Hermione grinned and squeezed her best female friend tight.

"It's great to see you, Ginny," she said once they finally broke the hug. "Congratulations on winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, by the way. I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ginny said dismissively. "I know how busy you are working in the Ministry. Speaking of which, I think McGonagall's still depressed you didn't come back for your final year. I swear I've heard her bring your name up half a dozen times, and I barely even see her!" That made Hermione chuckle.

"I know she was disappointed, but she also understood why I did it. The Ministry was in shambles after the war. It still is, really. I just want to do my part."

" _Do your part?_ " Ginny said with a smirk. "I know you, Hermione. You aren't going to stop until you've rebuilt that place from the ground up."

The two friends shared a laugh at that. Hermione was just about to ask Ginny if she'd had any offers to play qudditch professionally when Dean Thomas wrapped his arms around the redhead's midsection from behind. Ginny turned her head to give Dean a kiss on the cheek.

"So this is where you ran off to," Dean said playfully. Ginny giggled and patted his hands that were now resting on her flat stomach. Hermione fidgeted, feeling like an intruder. "Hi, Hermione. Nice to see you."

"You too, Dean. Listen, I think I'm going to wait out here a little bit longer. You guys can go inside and find a seat if you want."

"You sure you don't want to sit with us?" Dean offered. Hermione frowned, trying to figure out a polite way to refuse.

"I'm sure Hermione, war hero that she is, will have loads of people trying to get her to sit next to them," Ginny said lightly, saving her the trouble of making up an excuse. She extricated herself from Dean's embrace and nodded towards the Entrance Hall. "Why don't you go inside and get us some good seats, Dean? I'll be along in just a minute." 

Dean looked confused but just shrugged his shoulders. He gave Ginny one more kiss and then headed towards the castle proper. Once he was a safe distance away Ginny turned back towards Hermione again. Her cheery mood had slipped; now she was staring straight at the ground by Hermione's feet with a frown on her face. Hermione frowned herself when her friend cast the muffliato charm. What did Ginny have to say to her that she didn't want anyone else to overhear?

"You're waiting for Harry to show up, yeah?" she asked quietly. 

"Yes," Hermione said simply. "I know this ceremony is going to be very hard on him, so I want to make sure I'm right there by his side if he needs me."

"Right. That's a good idea," Ginny agreed. "I'll get some other people to sit near me and Dean so you won't have to feel awkward about avoiding us."

"That's not," Hermione began, but faltered when Ginny looked up at her with raised brows. "Thank you," she said instead.

"Of course. I still care about him, you know. I wish we could've made it work. I wish I could've been what he needed."

"That was not your fault," Hermione said, meaning it. Ginny had tried her best to pick things back up with Harry after the war, but the boy she'd dated for those fleeting days in her fifth year was gone and Hermione feared he might never come back. "I don't know what Harry needs, but it was clear it just wasn't going to work out between you two. It was good that you broke it off when you did."

"I think we both know what he needs," Ginny said softly. She bit her bottom lip nervously, and the intent stare Hermione was now giving her certainly didn't help.

"What do you mean? What do you know?" When Ginny just frowned at her, Hermione grabbed her hands and leaned her head in close to her face. "Please Ginny, if you know anything that might help, please tell me! Ron and I have been trying anything we can think of, but nothing's worked. We're so worried about him!"

"So am I," Ginny said quietly. She closed her eyes and shook her head while taking a step backwards. "You mean you really haven't figured it out yet, Hermione? I find that hard to believe. It was easy enough for me, and you know him far better than I ever did."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Hermione said. She was starting to grow annoyed, but she stamped it down and remained calm so she could hopefully get some answers. "If you think you know how to help, why haven't you said anything to any of us?"

"I figured you already knew, and it's not exactly an easy conversation to have," she muttered. When Hermione continued to stare at her expectantly Ginny sighed. "Even if I told you, you wouldn't be willing to do it anyway. Or at least I hope you wouldn't."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Hermione practically growled. There was no staving off her annoyance now, not at that remark. "I would do _anything_ to help Harry! He's my best friend in the world!"

"It's not that simple."

"Try me!" Hermione insisted. A few other early arrivals for the memorial looked at them strangely as they passed them on their way inside, but Hermione neither knew nor cared. Harry was the priority. "Tell me what it is and I'll do it!"

Ginny took a deep breath and met her eyes again. Hermione stood rooted to the spot, ignoring everything around her as she waited with bated breath for her friend to speak. Suddenly Ginny's eyes widened and she was looking past Hermione. Hermione whirled around to see what the problem was, not noticing as Ginny cancelled the charm.

Harry, exhibiting his customarily awful timing, had chosen that moment to arrive. Hermione loved the boy dearly but she'd never been less pleased to see him. He was oblivious to the current tension, but stopped short when he saw Ginny standing there. 

"Ginny," he said quietly. He gave her a half-nod and an attempt at a smile that came out closer to a grimace. 

"Oh, hi, Harry!" Ginny said in a cheerful tone that was patently forced. "Good to see you! We'll have to catch up some time, but I'm sure you'll want to find your seats soon so people don't bother you. I think I'll just head inside."

Ginny didn't wait for a response, practically sprinting away from them as she hurried into the castle. Hermione watched her go in frustration but knew she couldn't chase her down and keep pressing for the answer she desperately wanted now that Harry was here. To her surprise Harry chuckled at Ginny's abrupt exit. She turned to him in confusion but he was still staring in the direction his ex-girlfriend had gone. 

"At least that wasn't awkward or anything," he joked. Hermione smiled but chose not to comment. Addressing Ginny and/or their failed relationship had never gone well, and this was not the time to get caught up in an argument with her friend.

"She had a point though. We should probably head inside," she said instead.

"Shouldn't we wait for Ron? Where is he anyway?"

"He's shadowing Proudfoot on security detail today. It's essentially on-the-job auror training." She frowned at the fact that he had to ask that question to begin with. "I know Ron said you weren't asked to participate, but I'm surprised you didn't hear about it at the very least."

"They probably only talked to the top trainees about it, which would pretty well exclude me," he said matter-of-factly. Her frown grew more pronounced at how indifferent he sounded about his lackluster performance. She'd already known he wasn't doing well, of course. Ron had spent several nights venting his frustrations to her about their friend getting shown up by trainees who didn't have half his skill or experience. Still, it was agitating to see and hear just how little he cared about his failures. Being an auror was something he'd wanted for years!

"Or maybe they thought you'd draw too much attention today given what we're here to honor," she suggested. A shrug was his only response. Internally she wanted to rage, to demand to know why he was so damned apathetic about everything these days, but instead she merely took his hand and started leading him to the entrance.

They would deal with his issues later. Now it was time to honor the fallen. 

**_II._**

"Mr. Potter? Would you like to say a few words? You are under no obligation of course, but I believe everyone assembled here today would appreciate hearing from the man who saved us all."

Hermione winced. Kingsley meant well, but that was absolutely not a good idea. She'd been sitting right next to Harry throughout the service, keeping a close eye on him the entire time. She couldn't complain about him being apathetic this time but his behavior was no less concerning. Those who didn't know him well might not have been able to pick up on anything, but she could see just how bothered he was. He was hanging onto control of his emotions by a thread as he listened to people stand and pay tribute to those they'd lost during the war. 

Arthur Weasley's speech about Fred had hit him particularly hard, and she swore Harry's magic almost spiraled out of control when Molly started crying midway through. That had been hard on them all but she knew that for Harry it wasn't merely grief. His 'saving people thing', as she'd once termed it, was one of his most admirable qualities. It also led him to blame himself when there were losses, even if they weren't really his fault. Given that Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin and everyone else they'd lost one year ago died in a fight that started because she, Harry and Ron had come to Hogwarts in pursuit of the diadem, it was no surprise that he felt responsible. Everyone, Arthur and Molly included, had tried to assure him that those deaths were not his fault and he was a hero for finishing Voldemort before more were lost. He always pretended to take their words to heart but she knew better. Her friend still felt crushing guilt for the losses suffered by their side, and this memorial was bringing those feelings back to the forefront. Having him speak right now would not go well.

"With respect, Minister, I'm not sure if that's--" she began, but Harry put his arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"It's okay," he whispered so only she could hear. He stood up from his chair and nodded to Kingsley. Hermione took his hand in hers, though she wasn't sure whether she was offering her support or trying to get him to sit back down.

"I'll talk," he said, sounding far more confident than she'd expected. Kingsley smiled and nodded at him.

"That's excellent, Harry! Please join me here at the podium."

"Actually, sir, I think I'd rather stay where I am. Hermione and I figure this is right about where the Gryffindor table usually is during meals, so I'm kind of comfortable here. Familiar territory and all." That got a laugh from many of the attendees but Hermione was not one of them. She was too anxious to crack a smile at the moment.

"Of course," Kingsley said after joining in the laughter himself. "Whatever you wish."

"Thanks," Harry said. He nodded absently, then fidgeted a bit as he realized that he had the undivided attention of the entire room. Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and he smiled down at her and patted the back of her hand. She finally let go as he cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"I've heard a lot of you call me a hero today, but I don't agree. I'm not a hero. Fred Weasley is a hero. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin were heroes. Colin Creevey was a hero, and so was Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Mad-Eye Moody, Dobby the free elf and so many others. Even Severus Snape, as much as we didn't like each other, was a hero in my book. Every one of them lost their lives fighting to bring Voldemort down, and they're the only reason any of us are standing here. If you want to thank anyone for winning the war, thank them."

The room stayed respectfully silent, but Hermione could see several people shaking their heads. No one denied the heroism of those that had been lost, but everyone knew what Harry had done for them. Aside from those who sided or at least sympathized with Voldemort, practically the only person in wizarding Britain who didn't consider Harry a hero was Harry himself.

"The past year has been tough on all of us," Harry said after a pause, and Hermione returned her full attention to her friend. "I know we all wish things could've been different, that we could've avoided so many deaths. If Fudge's administration hadn't tried to pretend everything was fine, if Dumbledore had been more willing to share information, if I'd been able to stop Voldemort faster..."

Harry trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes. He was obviously beating himself up yet again for the horcrux hunt taking as long as it did. That wasn't remotely his fault, but she and Ron hadn't had much luck convincing him of that.

"But none of that happened," he continued. "As much as I wish we could use a time turner to fix everything and save all those lives, that just isn't possible. Our friends and family members are gone for good, and we've all had to deal with the losses in our own way. For me, I like to look at all the progress we've made in the last year. Hogwarts was damaged but we rebuilt it. Our ministry was all but destroyed but now it's stronger than ever. We'll never forget what we lost but that hasn't stopped us from moving forward."

Harry had to pause again, this time because a round of applause had broken out. Hermione joined in, clapping as loudly and enthusiastically as anyone. His words rang true, but more important to her was the emotion he was showing. This was as lively as she'd seen Harry since before the war broke out in earnest. It was a glimpse of the true Harry, the boy who had been her dearest friend since she was twelve years old. It gave her hope and strengthened her resolve to make sure this side of him stuck around for good.

"We'll always feel the losses," he continued once the noise had died down. "They'll always hurt. But we can honor them by living."

The applause picked back up again. Hermione caught Ron's eye from across the hall and smiled from ear to ear. He was still on duty and really shouldn't have even glanced in her direction, but he gave her a brief grin before turning his head away. She knew he shared her excitement at what they'd just seen and heard from the other third of their trio.

Harry gave Kingsley a nod and sat back down beside her. She leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck in a sideways hug. It was awkward thanks to the position, and she didn't care at all. Kingsley began speaking again, but she didn't care about that either. Her focus was solely on Harry.

"I'm so proud of you," she whispered into his ear. She finally broke the awkward hug and leaned back in her chair a bit. She smiled when he turned his head towards hers, but froze once she caught sight of the look on his face.

Since the end of the war his face had been devoid of expression or emotion all too often, which made the look he was giving her right now even more startling in comparison. His eyes, those beautiful green eyes, were staring at her with such raw, unguarded emotion that it took her breath away. No one, not even Ron, had ever looked at her with such need. It was like he was gazing at the center of his entire universe.

Her heart threatened to burst out of her chest as she saw his head begin to move in towards hers. Was he about to kiss her?

The moment passed as abruptly as it had come. Harry suddenly jerked his head back and stared at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. She had only a moment to compose herself before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I've just got to review what I observed with Proudfoot and then I'll be free." Ron's voice was usually a comforting presence in her life these days but hearing it right now was filling her with guilt over what had just almost happened. Had he seen them? 

"Great. I'll see you outside." She was surprised at how unaffected she sounded even as she could feel her entire world crumbling around her.

"Harry, always good to see you, mate," Ron said, nodding to their friend. If he _had_ seen them he was showing no signs of it.

"Yeah, you too, Ron." Harry wasn't nearly as composed as she was. His voiced cracked as he spoke and he looked down at his shoes guiltily.

"We don't really get to talk much at work. You should come over to our flat for dinner some time," Ron said. He wasn't reacting at all to Harry's strange behavior but she knew him too well to think he hadn't noticed it.

"Yeah, we should do that," Harry agreed absently. Ron gave both of them a smile and then hurried away to catch up with Proudfoot. Harry showed an equal level of urgency as he got up out of his seat and began making his way toward the exit. Several people called out to him or tried to speak with him as he navigated his way through the crowd, but he kept his head down and ignored them all. She hurried after him, apologizing whenever she bumped into anyone who was in her way. She felt badly for forcing her way through but it was vital that she catch up with Harry before he could get away. They had to talk about what had just nearly happened. 

She had to break into a jog to catch up with him, but she finally fell in step beside him as he was hurrying across the grounds and grabbed his hand so he couldn't go anywhere.

"We have to talk about this, Harry," she insisted, tugging on his hand so he'd look at her again. He reluctantly did, and she was dismayed to see that the blank mask was back.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, staring at a spot over her shoulder. "I just lost my head for a second. It won't happen again, I promise."

"But--"

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I'll send you an owl in a day or two and we can figure out a good time to do dinner." He turned away and gently pulled his hand free from hers. She reached out again as if to stop him but her hand fell limply to her side. Even if she did get him to stay and talk, what was she going to say? She was still trying to process the look she'd seen on his face for that brief moment, and how it changed everything she thought she knew about her best friend. 

She watched him walk away, wishing she knew how she was supposed to be feeling. She loved Ron dearly and wouldn't leave him for anything, but that look on Harry's face was stuck in her head. Was she a horrible person if some small part of her wanted to do whatever she could to breathe that life back into her best friend and say to hell with the consequences? She hung her head, closed her eyes and sighed. Was this what Ginny had meant?

"Let's go home and talk."

She whirled around and saw Ron standing behind her, looking more solemn than she'd seen him since shortly after the spate of funerals had come to an end. Hermione could only nod and walk side-by-side with her boyfriend. Whether he'd seen the near-kiss or not he'd obviously picked up on something. Even if he hadn't seen it she wasn't going to try and hide it from him. 

She tentatively reached for his hand, breathing a sigh of relief when he accepted the gesture and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. Her world felt in turmoil at the moment, but at least she still had Ron's comforting presence to rely on.

**_III._ **

Hermione muttered some rather foul things under her breath as she fussed with the stew she was preparing. She was knowledgeable and skilled in a great many areas but cooking was not one of them. As a result she seldom prepared anything but the most simple dishes on the rare occasions she did cook, but tonight she was making an exception.

She couldn't help the nervous feeling that shot through her when the alert charm she'd set up chimed to life. This particular sound effect, set to mimic the whoosh of blowing wind, indicated that someone had apparated directly into the sitting room. Only three people were keyed into the wards so that they could apparate directly into the flat, and with Ron already here there was only one possibility remaining.

"Sounds like the guest of honor is here," Ron said, hurrying out from their bedroom. He tugged at the collar of the new shirt she'd gotten him and ran one hand through his hair in a last attempt to get it perfect.

"You don't need to bother with that," she said. "You know his hair will be sticking up anyway no matter how long he's spent trying to tame it." Ron so often used humor to try and break the tension, so she figured it couldn't hurt to try and return the favor. He looked about as nervous as she felt, which was saying something.

"Guess you're right," he said with a smirk. "I've always had the best hair in our trio anyway. I wouldn't want to overdo it and make you both feel bad." He dodged her playful swat and went to greet Harry. 

She could hear the two of them exchange greetings as she continued preparing the meal, but it sounded somewhat awkward. That was understandable, really. Harry was probably still feeling guilty over their near-kiss last week and unsure how to act around Ron. As for Ron, well, he had even more reason to be nervous in her opinion. Whatever happened, tonight was going to change all three of their lives forever.

"Look who finally graced us with his presence, love," Ron quipped as the two of them walked into the kitchen. She gave the stew a long look, almost daring it to turn out poorly and risk her ire, then turned around.

"Ignore him," she said with a roll of her eyes. "It's wonderful to see you, Harry." She walked towards him and held out her arms for a hug, and was pleased that he went along with it and didn't shy away. 

"Thanks for having me," he said quietly. She gave him a little squeeze, then stepped back out of his arms and gave him an appraising look.

She'd told him to dress up for the occasion, and he'd taken her instructions to heart just as he nearly always did. He was wearing a pair of black trousers much nicer than the blue jeans he usually preferred and a light blue dress shirt that wonderfully complemented his green eyes. He'd even gone a step further and put on a tie! He'd definitely made an effort to look his best tonight, and she took plenty of time to appreciate a job well done. Evidently she spent a bit too much time appreciating it because Ron cleared his throat rather loudly.

"You're welcome here any time," she said brightly, pushing past the awkwardness. "Why don't you boys have a seat while I finish dinner?"

"You sure? I could help," Harry offered. 

"Thank you, Harry, but I can manage. You already brought dessert; that's more than enough." She nodded to the tray of brownies Ron was holding in his arms. 

"Maybe you should take the man up on his offer," Ron threw in with a smile. "If cooking was a course at Hogwarts he'd get an Outstanding."

"And I wouldn't?"

"Well, uh, no. No you wouldn't." A year ago Ron would've been petrified that his comment had legitimately upset her but they'd gotten much better at bantering with each other without it turning into an actual argument.

"I suppose I can't argue," she admitted ruefully. "I'll never be half the cook your mother is. Or Harry, for that matter."

"I'm not that good," Harry said, being his usual modest self. Hermione just sighed. The boy really needed to learn how to take a compliment.

"Bollocks," Ron said as he placed the brownies down on the worktop. "You give my mum a run for her money in the kitchen, mate. You're even better than her at some things. By the way, our friendship is over if you ever tell her that I said that."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Harry replied, grinning. "You're sure you don't want me to help?" he offered again, looking at her. "I really do enjoy it, you know."

"Yes, I know. But you're our guest tonight, and you almost always do the cooking when the three of us get together. Just sit back, enjoy yourself, and let me worry about the food for a change."

"If you're sure," he said. He'd obviously recognized that her mind was made up, and both of her boys knew that continuing to try and change it was pointless.

"I'm positive. Now both of you get out of here so I can concentrate," Hermione teased. Ron huffed in mock indignation.

"C'mon, Harry, let's leave her to it," Ron said as he began to steer Harry out of the kitchen. "I'll show you the book George got me. A complete history of the Cannons, all the way back to the beginning in 1753!"

The enthusiasm was obvious in Ron's voice, but Harry wasn't nearly as eager to read or hear about centuries of Chudley Cannons games. He shot her a helpless look over his shoulder. His eyes silently begged her to save him, but she merely watched with amusement as the boys disappeared from view. Harry's attempts to feign interest as Ron regaled him with tales of games from over two hundred years ago would undoubtedly be entertaining, but she couldn't afford to watch. She had to finish her epic showdown with a stew, and it would require her full concentration. 

**_IV._ **

"That was really good," Harry said as the three of them settled down in the sitting room after supper. Hermione and Ron claimed the comfy grey loveseat that had been a housewarming gift from her parents while Harry plopped down in the armchair across from them.

"Oh please," Hermione protested, though she was pleased. The meal had tasted better than she expected, and it seemed that Harry agreed.

"No joke, Hermione. That was great," Ron chimed in. That was perhaps even higher praise. Harry was by far the best cook among the three of them, but she'd never met anyone who enjoyed consuming food quite like Ron. Her boyfriend was also blunt, sometimes to the point of tactlessness. If he was voicing his approval, he meant it.

"Thank you, boys," she said cheerfully. "I'm sure Harry's brownies will put the dinner to shame, but I appreciate it nevertheless." Ron glanced in the direction of the kitchen, no doubt looking forward to devouring the dessert, but he stayed right where he was. They both knew that there was something far more important to deal with first.

"Nothing beats treacle tart, especially when Ron's mum makes it," Harry said. Ron murmured an agreement, and the trio fell into silence. It was a comfortable one on the surface but Hermione could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She knew Ron felt the same, and Harry's smile looked slightly strained too even though he didn't know what was coming.

"So listen, Harry. As lovely as it is to have you over, we actually have something very important we want to talk to you about," she said. She saw Harry's body tense up but it did not deter her. This needed to be done, and the direct approach was best. "We want to talk about that moment between us at the memorial, and what it means for all three of us going forward." 

"Trust you to talk about this like you're reading out of a textbook, Hermione," Ron joked. Any heat she might have felt at his words was cooled when he wrapped his right arm around her midsection. She leaned into him slightly, thankful for the comfort of his solid presence for what was going to be a very important conversation.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that," Harry said. She was alarmed to note that the depressingly familiar blank mask was back on his face. "Like I said before I left, I just lost my head for a second there. I guess the emotion of the moment got to me, and you were there by my side just like you always have been whenever I needed you, and I just acted without thinking. It won't happen again, I promise." Hermione had already begun formulating a response in her head before he finished speaking, but Ron beat her to the punch with a snort.

"What rubbish. I'm not sure whether you're trying to convince us or yourself, but you're failing either way," Ron said. Hermione had to suppress a groan at his lack of tact, but at least he'd brought some expression back to Harry's face. 

"What're you trying to say, Ron?" he said, sounding very agitated. "What're you accusing me of?"

"I'm not _accusing_ you of anything," Ron answered, remaining calm. "That makes it sound like you have something to be ashamed of, but you don't. I sure as hell can't blame you for falling in love with Hermione."

"But I don't!" he insisted hotly. "I thought we settled that on the horcrux hunt, didn't we? I love her, but--

"--like a sister," Ron finished for him. "Yeah, I remember. I believed you when you said it, and maybe you even believed it too. But take it from me, mate. I've never looked at Ginny the way you were looking at Hermione during the memorial. Hell, that sentence alone makes me want to vomit." He shuddered and grimaced in disgust. Hermione figured he was attempting to lighten the mood, but Harry still looked like he’d rather be anywhere else in the world at that moment.

“You can doubt me if you want,” he said. “You can even be angry with me, and I’d understand if you want to punch me in the face for what I did, or almost did. I won’t even fight back, so if it’ll help, go ahead.”

“No one is getting punched tonight,” she said with a frown. They really needed to do something about that martyr complex of his. “Harry, it’s just like Ron said. Neither one of us think you have anything to be ashamed of. As close as we are, your feelings are only natural.”

“But I don’t—“ Harry began, but he stopped speaking when Ron broke away from his girlfriend’s side and shot up off of the loveseat. He’d been significantly taller than either of them ever since his first major growth spurt, and his height was only emphasized with him being the only one standing. It gave him an intimidating aura, and he put it to full effect as he glared down at Harry.

“Stop insulting our intelligence,” he said. His voice was quiet, but no less angry for it. “You’ve been our best friend for eight years. I’d say we’re as close as brothers, but you’re honestly more important to me than any of my blood brothers. Don’t you think we know you well enough to tell that you’re feeding us a load of shite?”

“Harry, we’ve been worried about you,” Hermione said, taking over. She patted the cushion next to her in silent request for Ron to return to her side, and he obeyed. She could understand his outburst but now wasn’t the time for anger. “You may have survived the battle with Voldemort, but it feels like we never got you back, at least not the real you." 

"The war changed all of us," he quietly objected, but Ron shook his head right away.

"Not like you, mate," Ron said, much calmer than he'd been just before. Like usual, his temper had been quick to cool once the moment passed. "It changed us all, sure, but the rest of us picked up the pieces and moved on with our lives. Even George is smiling again, honestly smiling, but not you. You try your hardest to convince everybody that you're fine, but Hermione and I know you too well."

"It's been painful to watch you stumble through the last year," she said, taking over for Ron before Harry could attempt another denial. "You haven't shown any signs of really caring about anything, whether it be training with the aurors or dating or whatever else. But when you stood up and spoke at the memorial, I could see and hear flashes of the old Harry again. I can’t tell you how happy that made me. Then you turned to look at me. Harry, I have never seen that much emotion on your face, _ever_ , before or after the war. You can’t honestly expect me to believe that that was some kind of accident.”

"What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly. It didn't sound merely rhetorical. To her ears it sounded like he was pleading for one or both of them to tell him what he should say.

"Just tell us the truth," Ron urged. "Stop denying what all three of us already know, and once that's out of the way we can deal with it." Harry still looked as if he would bolt if given half a chance, so Hermione decided to give him a bit more encouragement.

"It's okay, Harry." She looked over at him, hoping to reassure him with her eyes, but he refused to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere. Neither one of us are."

She and Ron sat in silence and waited for Harry to respond. Hermione was resolved to give him as much time as he needed, but patience had never been one of her strong suits. She was a woman of action, which made it almost unbearable to sit there and do nothing. If only Harry would look at her instead of staring straight down at the floor!

Just when she felt like she couldn't take it anymore, he finally looked up from the floor and straight at her. They only locked eyes for a few seconds before he shifted his gaze to Ron, but it was more than enough time for her to recognize the look of decisiveness on the face of her best friend. He wasn't going to fight it anymore.

"You're right," he admitted. "I'm in love with Hermione." It wasn't anything she and Ron hadn't already figured out and discussed at length over the past week, but believing that something is true and hearing it straight from the mouth of one of the two most important people in her life were two different things. It sent a thrill coursing through her.

"Do you mind if I ask when it happened?" she asked. Considering the way her heart was pounding she was pretty impressed at how level-headed she sounded. 

"I'm not really sure," Harry said with a shrug. "Maybe I started thinking about you differently during the war but I was just too focused on finding the horcruxes and stopping Voldemort to notice. Maybe it started later. All I know is that nothing was the same when we got back. Ginny wanted us to pick up where we left off, but I just couldn't. I wasn't the same bloke anymore."

"You weren't wrong when you said the war changed you," Ron stated. "Changed all of us really, including Ginny. No surprise that you two wouldn't be right for each other after everything."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "She's a great person, better than I deserve, and she was so patient with me while I tried to adjust to life after the war. I really did try to make it work, but I just couldn't. Eventually she got tired of being shut out. She started telling me that if we were going to make it work I needed to be more honest and open with her, that I needed to trust her more and share things with her. She kept going on about all the things you needed to make a relationship work, and I eventually realized that I had already had somebody in my life that fit her description. Well two people I guess, but you don't really count, Ron. No offense mate, but you're not really my type." He had a tiny smirk on his face at the end, and Hermione felt so elated to see it. 

"You don't know what you're missing," Ron said, and the two boys laughed. She didn't join in but she smiled to herself and shook her head. She doubted too many people would be able to have this kind of conversation with smiles on their faces given the circumstances, but then again the relationship between the three of them had always been irregular. 

"A lot of the things that Ginny was talking about apply to close friends too," she pointed out, getting them back on track after the moment of levity. "How'd you know that it was more than that?"

"It was a dream," he mumbled. She could only cock her head at him and wait for an explanation that wasn't long in coming. "One time Ginny asked me to picture my life, the family I've always wanted, and the woman who was going to share it with me. I think we both knew by then that it wasn't going to be her, but a couple nights later I dreamt about it."

"And the woman was Hermione?" Ron said. It was more a statement than a question, but Harry nodded regardless.

"Yes," he said, suddenly looking at the floor again. "And it felt right. I think I'd already known and was denying it, but there was no pretending after that. I did my best to ignore it, especially when I was around you guys, but it's been pretty damn hard."

"So you've been bottling this up for months now?" Hermione asked, frowning. "You've been holding this inside and hurting every single time you see Ron and I together?" They'd already assumed as much, but it still hurt to think about.

"What else could I do? There was no way I was going to try and come between you guys. I can see how happy you are together, and the last thing I wanted was to say or do anything that might make you uncomfortable."

"Watching you walk around like part of you is missing hasn't been very comfortable either," Ron said. "I understand why you kept it to yourself, but I think it would've been better for everybody if you'd told us about this months ago."

"Ron's right," Hermione said. "There's nothing the three of us can't work through together." Harry looked back up at them and smiled wanly.

"Yeah, I guess I should have," he admitted. "I should've known you guys wouldn't get angry with me, and I have to say that I feel much better now that it's all out in the open. Maybe I'll be able to move on now."

"Is that what you want? To move on?" she asked. She could see Ron rolling his eyes in her peripheral vision but ignored it in favor of focusing on Harry.

"I don't think I've got much choice," he joked. "Not unless Ron's willing to share."

"Today's your lucky day, mate. I _am_ willing to share."

Harry chuckled, obviously assuming that Ron was joking. But Ron just sat there and stared at him without a hint of a smile, and when Harry looked to Hermione for reassurance she just gave him the tiniest of nods. This wasn't exactly how she wanted to broach the subject but what's done is done.

"He's not joking, Harry," she said softly. He looked so utterly and adorably lost that she couldn't help but want to go to him, but it wasn't yet time. She could only wait as their best friend absorbed the bombshell they'd just dropped on him.

"This...I...what?" She nearly laughed at Harry's inarticulate response, but she could hardly blame him. 

"Well said, Harry," Ron said. He smiled momentarily before his face grew serious once more. "We really are serious though."

"And this isn't just about sex," Hermione said. It was important to establish exactly what they were offering. "We're talking about you joining us and this becoming a polyfidelitous relationship. You'd be an equal partner in a committed relationship."

"I get it," he said, and it didn't sound like it was a foreign concept to him. Such relationships weren't common, but they also weren't unheard of in either the wizarding or muggle communities. "I'm not sure this is actually happening, because a guilt-free solution where I get to be with you without hurting Ron sounds more like something out of my dreams. But I understand what you're suggesting, yeah."

"And is that something you'd be interested in?" she pressed. "Are you willing to accept that I wouldn't be yours and yours alone?"

"I think the part about this being something from my dreams should answer that for me," he said with a slight smile. Then he looked directly at Ron. "But what about you, mate? Are you really okay with this?"

"It was my suggestion," he said. She could see Harry stare at them both in disbelief but it really was true. Ron chuckled at the look on Harry's face. "Hermione looked almost exactly like that when I brought it up. But it just, I dunno, fits. She's been my girlfriend for the past year, but she was never _just_ mine. It's always been the three of us together, since we were both eleven and Hermione was twelve. You own a piece of her same as me, just like she owns both of us in a way no other woman ever could." Harry nodded, and both boys looked at her with such affection and feeling that she couldn't help but blush. 

"Looks like we embarrassed her," Ron said with a snort, and Harry chuckled as well.

"Very funny," she said, still blushing. "I'm glad you two can have fun at my expense even at a time like this." She couldn't help but smile despite her bashfulness, and the three friends fell into another comfortable silence.

"Can I ask you something, Hermione?" Harry said, suddenly sounding hesitant again.

"Anything," she assured him with a smile.

"This is something you want, right? You aren't just offering this because you feel sorry for me or something?"

That was one of the most absurd suggestions she'd ever heard. Harry knew her well enough to know just how absurd it was, as if she'd ever get involved with someone out of pity, but months of wanting her while thinking it was wrong to want her had left him doubting himself. It was time to remove any and all doubt and in this case she felt actions would speak louder than words.

She glanced at Ron, who seemed to know what she was thinking without her needing to put it into words. He jerked his head in Harry's direction and gave her a nod, and she leaned in and gave him a hug. It was a fleeting embrace but that in no way diminished the emotions behind it. Some ignorant souls would call him less of a man for willingly going along with all of this, much less it being his suggestion, but she had never been prouder of him. She couldn't have chosen two more wonderful men to share her life with.

With permission granted, she got up from the loveseat and walked over to stand in front of Harry. He sat ramrod straight in the armchair and didn't dare blink as he tracked her movement, and she was pretty sure she heard his breath hitch when she sat on his lap. She sat down sideways and quickly twined her arms around his neck, and grinned when his own arms wrapped around her belly in an embrace. She leaned her face in close to his, closer than she'd ever been, close enough to see those gorgeous green eyes better than anyone likely had before. Their foreheads touched, but she stopped just short of kissing him.

"I've been in love with you since I was fourteen years old," she whispered loud enough for only him to hear. It was a true statement; she'd been drawn to both of her boys long before they had any interest in her, or in girls altogether. Harry never seemed to view her in a romantic sense even then, and that coupled with Ron's obvious interest in her made her path an easy one at the time. But even as she allowed herself to focus her attentions fully on Ron, her feelings for Harry had never really gone away. They'd just been buried deep down inside and now she was finally free to let them rise to the surface once more.

That was all he needed to hear. He didn't show any trace of hesitance as he claimed her lips with his own. It was pretty damn good as first kisses went. Maybe it didn't have the urgency of her first kiss with Ron, but that kiss had the whole "we may not live to see tomorrow" element in its favor. None of them were in mortal peril tonight so far as she knew, but Harry still poured months (or possibly years?) of longing and desire into his kiss. His lips moved against hers aggressively, and his grip around her midsection became more snug. He was hugging her as if he never wanted to let go, which was perfectly fine with her. Merely kissing her lips soon wasn't enough for him, as his tongue darted out in an obvious request for entry. It was a request she granted happily, and she moaned as his tongue slipped into her mouth. 

She still possessed enough of her mental faculties to notice Ron get up from the loveseat and start towards the kitchen. He was trying to be discrete about it but stealth had never been one of his strengths. Even though they had discussed this very situation and agreed that this was the best course of action should she and Harry get physical tonight, she was tempted to break away from Harry so she could try and gauge Ron's mood. Though this had been his idea, suggesting it in principle was one thing and seeing it in action was another. Was he really okay with all of this?

The kiss was broken, but not by her. She wasn't the only one who had noticed Ron's attempted retreat.

"Where're you going?" Harry asked. His attention was on Ron, but he was still clutching Hermione to him. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she absently stroked the nape of his neck while turning her head so she too could look at Ron.

"I figured I'd leave you two alone for your first time. Besides, this means I get some alone time with the brownies. That's a win all around if you ask me." He didn't look or sound bothered about seeing his girlfriend and best mate snogging, which was a big relief for Hermione.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Harry said, much to Hermione's surprise. Ron was similarly surprised, judging by his raised eyebrows.

"Why not?" he asked slowly. "Hermione and I have had a year together, just the two of us. It's only fair that I give you guys tonight all to yourselves." Harry shook his head.

"I'm hoping Hermione and I will have lots of nights to ourselves, just like the two of you have and still will. But if this is going to be an equal relationship, I think all three of us should be together on the first night."

She hadn't thought about it that way, but Harry was making sense. Ron considered it silently for a few seconds, then shrugged.

"If you're fine with it, I am too," he agreed. "What about you, Hermione? Do you have your heart set on being alone with our friend the war hero tonight, or are you willing to let yesterday's news hang around too?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted, but inside her heart was racing. She'd assumed that if tonight went well she'd be able to live out some long-held fantasies with Harry. But while she'd spent years wondering what it would be like to make love with either Harry or Ron, she'd also done a fair bit of fantasizing about being with Harry _and_ Ron. Those were always the raunchiest fantasies, the ones that both embarrassed and excited her in equal measure, and the ones that usually resulted in frantic masturbation.

"Oh, I suppose it's alright," she said, and then sighed dramatically. She got up off of Harry's lap and walked towards the bedroom she shared with Ron. She put a little extra sway into her hips as she walked, knowing without doubt that both of her boys' eyes would be drawn to her bottom.

She knew they would follow close behind so she worked quickly in order to give them a little surprise. She kicked her shoes off and pulled her dress over her head in one motion, tossing it onto the floor. This left her in nothing but a matching white bra and panty set. It was nothing special, just simple white cotton, but she almost always chose comfort over extravagance. They'd be off soon enough anyway.

She could hear the boys murmuring to each other as they got closer, and she decided to tease them by climbing onto the bed on all fours, her head facing away from the door. Harry sucked in a breath as he was greeted to an enticing view of her bum, and she cocked her head at him over her shoulder.

"See something you like, Harry?" she asked, giving him a saucy grin. She wasn't overly vain about her appearance, but she considered her rear to be her best asset. Ron had grown very fond of it over the last year, and Harry seemed to be of a similar mind. He didn't say anything, but his nod did a lot of his speaking for him, and his steady stare did the rest.

"I can't speak for him, but I think the view's pretty damn good," Ron said with a chuckle.

"Like I didn't already know that," she said. "But I'm more interested in your opinion, Harry. Ron likes my bum, but he's a breast man at heart. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm an arse man," Harry declared. "Ginny's chest wasn't the biggest, but _that bu--_ "

" _Ugh!_ Stop talking, _please!_ " Ron said, gagging. Hermione had to cover her hand with her mouth to stifle her laughter. She abandoned her sexy pose and sat cross-legged on the bed facing her bickering boys. 

"Oh. Sister, right," Harry said absently. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Ron said, though his queasy voice reminded Hermione of that time he'd eaten a broomstick polish every flavor bean. "Just, you know, never talk about my sister's arse ever again."

"He's right though," Hermione said, unable to resist. "She _does_ have a great butt."

" _Hermione!_ " Ron whined. Harry tried to mask his laugh by coughing into his hand. 

"Sorry dear," she said, not at all repentant. "I'm sure it'll take you a moment to compose yourself, but I'm getting awfully lonely here. Care to join me, Harry?"

"Thought you'd never ask." He'd already ditched his shoes and tie on his way to the bedroom, and he practically ripped his nice new shirt in his haste to get it off. His trousers remained on, at least for the moment. She would rectify that soon, but for now she was focused on welcoming him into her bed for the first time.

He climbed onto the bed and waddled over to her on his knees, and they picked up where they left off. This kiss was even better now that there was less clothing in the way and they had more freedom to explore each others' bodies, freedom both were happy to exploit. Hermione's hands caressed Harry's shirtless chest appraisingly, and she liked what she felt. 

She'd seen him shirtless several times during their year on the run; it'd been inevitable with how many months they'd spent cooped up with each other. She wouldn't deny checking him out back then, especially during Ron's absence, but had strictly adhered to the policy of look, but don't touch. Ron was of course taller than Harry, but he wasn't particularly muscular as wizards didn't place much importance on physical fitness. Harry was more physically active, likely due to his muggle background, and it showed. He didn't have anything like a bodybuilder's physique, but there was nice muscle definition on what was once a rather scrawny body. She'd secretly admired his body during the horcrux hunt, but now she was free to touch it to her heart's content and she was going to make the most of it. 

"I see you weren't kidding about being a butt man," she said after finally breaking their kiss. His hands had gone to her arse right away and had not strayed, squeezing and groping for the entirety of the kiss.

"Guilty. And yours is bloody fantastic." He gave her a playful two-handed smack on her bottom for good measure, and she giggled.

"Do you want to sit here and play with it some more, or would you like to move on? Your choice," she offered. He considered this for a moment before speaking up.

"I could play with your bum all night," he said, and based on how eagerly he was fondling it she believed him. "But these trousers are feeling awfully tight. I think they need to go."

"I can help you there," she offered. Smiling at his eager nod, patted the center of the bed. "Flat on your back, mister."

"Yes, ma'am." He did as requested, and she kneeled between his spread legs. She undid the button and lowered the zip easily enough, but getting the trousers down his legs was more difficult. She tugged them most of the way there, and he briefly sat up to help her finish the job. That done, she threw the trousers onto the floor and prepared to remove his last article of clothing, only to stop and do a double take once her brain registered his interesting choice of undergarment.

"Donald Duck? Really, Harry?" she asked in amusement. "I ask you to dress classy and you come over here wearing boxers with a cartoon duck on them?" He blushed, and in the background Ron snorted.

"Forgot I was wearing those," Harry stammered. "I wasn't exactly expecting anyone else to see them."

"Oh, it's fine," she said lightly. "I like them. Very cute."

"Kill me now," he muttered under his breath. "Either take them off or let me put my trousers back on. Whichever one you want, so long as you don't make me keep laying here with a hardon in these damn boxers. Walt Disney is probably rolling over in his grave right now."

"Walt Disney was cremated," she said, unable to resist a chance to impart knowledge, "but okay, you big baby." She slipped his trousers off in one go and carelessly flung them across the room, then sat back on her knees so she could get a good look at Harry Potter naked for the first time.

"Yeah, this isn't any less embarrassing," Harry said after she'd done nothing but stare for about thirty seconds.

"Oh, trust me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," she cooed. It wasn't just idle praise either. He was already hard and ready for her, so she was getting a good look and liking what she was seeing. Ron was slightly longer but Harry was noticeably thicker. All in all she considered herself one lucky witch, but she'd already spent enough time admiring her new toy. Now it was time to play with it.

Hermione wrapped her hand around Harry's length and began to stroke it, looking up at his face to gauge his reaction. He was looking right back at her, and they shared a grin. It reminded her of countless friendly smiles they'd shared over the years, and it oddly reassured her. She didn't want to lose their old dynamic so much as modify and improve upon it, and they probably didn't have anything to worry about if he could still give her that same smile even as she wanked him off.

"This is fun, but I think we'd both prefer something more," she purred, even as her hand sped up and she stroked him more vigorously.

"Hell yes," he said, which she took as both approval of her suggestion and enjoyment of their current activities.

"What do you want?" she asked, slowing the motions of her arm and wrist but not stopping entirely. "However you want me, you can have me. I'll leave it up to you, lover." She always felt somewhat ridiculous when talking like this in the bedroom, but the heated look Harry gave her told her it was working. "Would you like to take me from behind like an animal? Embrace me and make love to me nice and slow? Or perhaps you're feeling lazy and would prefer to lie back and let me do the work? That's a personal favorite of mine, to tell you the truth. Ron says it's an extension of my bossy personality." 

She heard Ron snort in the background and briefly looked at him over her shoulder. He'd ditched all his clothes and was playing with himself, and judging by the state of him he was nearly as aroused as Harry. _'Ron Weasley, closet voyeur. Who knew?'_

"All of that sounds amazing, but if it's really up to me..." Harry trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

"Oh, absolutely," she said without hesitation. "Tonight, what Harry wants, Harry gets."

"Then Harry wants Hermione to suck his cock." She was momentarily stunned despite the nature of what they were doing. She'd never thought she would hear such a filthy sentence from the mouth of her longtime best friend. It was a shock to the system, but in the best way possible.

Hermione didn't bother giving a verbal response because at that moment there were far more productive things she could be using her mouth for. Without delay or ceremony she parted her lips and sucked the tip of Harry's penis into her mouth. She stopped there for a moment and kept her eyes on his face so she could watch how he reacted. He gave her a pleading look, which would have made her smile if she were physically able. She decided to take mercy on him and get to work.

A year ago she hadn't had much clue on how to give a blowjob. Oh, she understood the mechanics on an intellectual level, but it wasn't the sort of thing you could master via textbook. It took practical work to improve upon one's technique and learn what worked best. Fortunately for Harry she'd had ample opportunity to hone her skills over the past year, and he was now the lucky recipient of all she'd learned. Her mouth and hand worked in perfect harmony, and Harry was not shy about moaning and cursing his approval. She decided to scale her efforts back a bit because she wanted to savor this first sexual experience with Harry, but she still made sure that her new lover was enjoying every second of it.

Hermione instinctively flinched when she suddenly felt hands rubbing her butt through her panties. She stopped sucking Harry for a few seconds before her brain registered the obvious identity of the owner of said hands. She relaxed and resumed her task as Ron's large hands continued to explore. He spent a good deal of time fondling her bum before eventually sliding his hands further up, to the waistband of her panties.

"Is this okay?" he asked quietly, fiddling with the waistband. She obviously couldn't give him a verbal response with her mouth otherwise occupied, so she wiggled her arse at him and figured he would get the message.

Get it he did, because the panties slid down her legs moments later and were discarded she knew not where. She pushed herself up onto all fours without having to be asked so as to provide a better angle for Ron. This meant that she was no longer able to use her hands on Harry, but she was confident she could handle him just fine using her mouth exclusively.

The box spring squeaked as Ron climbed onto the bed behind her. Thankfully she'd insisted on purchasing a larger bed than they'd really needed when they moved in together, because they would've been awfully cramped right now had they gone with the one Ron suggested. As it was, there was enough space to accommodate Ron without requiring any odd contortions that would make it difficult for him to perform up to his usual standards. This was fortunate for not only him but her as well, because Ron's usual standards were damn good.

He rubbed himself against her for just a moment but no foreplay was necessary. She'd gotten rather worked up already, and his introduction (or at least she hoped it was his introduction!) to voyeurism had him as ready as she'd ever felt him. He sighed as he pushed into her, and she probably would've done something similar had her mouth been free. As cheesy as it likely sounded, it was like he was returning where he belonged.

She and Ron were long past any initial awkwardness in the bedroom. Most times they could read each others' reactions and tell what their partner would prefer at that particular time without even needing to ask. Such was the case now, because Ron wasted no time taking it slow or easing into it. He pounded into her hard and fast, his hips slapping against her arse with every forceful thrust. While she enjoyed making love with him for hours at a time, this was precisely what she craved right now.

As surreal as the past week had been, nothing could've prepared Hermione for this, for sucking off Harry while Ron took her from behind. It was straight out of one of her raunchiest 5th year fantasies. Well, aside from the fact that they hadn't lost all control of their urges in the euphoria of humiliating Dolores Umbridge, but this probably wasn't the best time to be remembering that loathsome toad.

This was Hermione's first threesome, yet she never lost her focus. As tempted as she was to lose herself fully to the rough shagging Ron was giving her she knew it was important to keep up her efforts on Harry. She did precisely that, continuing to bring him pleasure no matter what Ron was doing on the lower half of the bed. Her new lover's moans increased in intensity and he muttered the occasional mindless curse. His hips started to thrust upwards of their own accord, driving his length further into her mouth and down her throat, making her gag momentarily until she adjusted. He was quick to apologize, but no apologies were necessary in her opinion. She was making him lose control of himself, and she loved it.

"Shit! Hermione, I'm close," Harry grunted. She appreciated the warning but she wasn't about to stop now. Just the opposite in fact. Not only did she not pull back or slow down, she grabbed his hands and placed them atop her head. When he didn't react she used her own hands to guide his in pushing her head further down. He got the idea after a few repetitions, and his hands fisted in her brown locks as he took over. He was undoing the careful work she'd done to tame her hair today and causing it to revert to its standard unruly state. She couldn't care less.

Harry was considerate enough to let go of her hair as he came undone, giving her the chance to back off. She didn't take it. She held perfectly still until he was completely spent, then pulled her head back and released him from her mouth. Once she was sure he was alert enough to appreciate the gesture, she swallowed his load with an exaggerated gulp. His eyes widened at the display and she gave him a saucy smile.

"Tasty," she teased. He could only shake his head in amazement as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, though she wasn't about to accept a confirmation. Even if he was done she didn't want him to leave her sight for the rest of the night. If he did she was afraid this would all have been but a dream. 

"Just need a bit to recover," he explained. He used his wand to conjure a chair off to the side and sat down, still nude.

"That's what I like to hear," she said to Harry before returning her attention to Ron, who had slowed his pace a great deal so she could focus on finishing Harry off. "Want to switch it up?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Sure thing," he agreed, coming now to a complete stop while buried to the hilt inside her. "How do you want it?" She was tempted to have them stay exactly as they were for awhile, but decided it was time for something else.

"I want to be on top," she declared.

"Big shocker there," he said sarcastically, though he pulled out and rolled over onto his back all the same. He shuffled further up onto the bed, in roughly the same spot Harry had just occupied.

"If it's such a bother for you I could always just use my hand on you until you're done," she threatened, though they both knew it was an idle one. Denying yourself pleasure purely to spite your lover is a foolish form of rebellion indeed, and even Hermione's harshest critics would concede that she was no fool.

"We definitely don't want that," he said. "You're the boss, as usual."

He certainly wasn't complaining, even facetiously, once she straddled him and began rubbing herself against the underside of his cock. While she ached to have him back inside of her, she was feeling playful. It wouldn't take long before he broke and was begging her to quit teasing. Sure enough, she only got in about twenty seconds of grinding before he could take no more.

"Please," was all he said. It was all she needed to hear. She held him in position with her hand as she raised her hips and slid down, welcoming him back in. 

Ron was onto something with regards to why she enjoyed this position so much. Hermione would readily admit to being a control freak, and being on top afforded her total control. She exercised that control here by alternating between slowly riding up and down and leisurely rocking back and forth on him. They were both enjoying themselves, but not enough to hit their respective peaks. She was going to do everything she could to prolong this until Harry was ready to rejoin the fun. Ron didn't try to press her to ramp up her efforts, and instead was content to lie back and let her work. It probably didn't hurt that he was taking this chance to squeeze and fondle her chest, once again proving himself to be a boob man. 

"I'm ready," Harry said quietly. She looked over her shoulder and confirmed that he was indeed ready for more, surprisingly enough. While she had no complaints about Ron's stamina or his ability to please her, it usually took a fair bit of effort to get him aroused again after he'd gotten off. Perhaps she wouldn't need to hold back or pace herself as much with Harry if he was able to get hard again so quickly. The thought immediately set her brain to work dreaming up ways she could exploit that and have fun with it in the future, but there was a more pressing concern.

"How do you want it?" she asked, still looking at Harry even as she slowly rocked her hips for Ron's benefit. "Do you want to take Ron's place?" Harry considered that briefly before shaking his head.

"Actually I think I'd like to save our actual 'first time' for when it's just the two of us, if that's okay with you," he said.

"It's fine with me," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. She understood his reasons for refusing full-on sex for now. It would give them something to look forward to for their first time alone, but that didn't leave a lot of options for the present. "I guess I'll just blow you again?" she offered, though she'd really rather end with something new. 

"Sounds brilliant," he said with a grin. Yet despite his enthusiasm she couldn't shake the belief that there was a better solution. She'd enjoyed every second of sucking him for the first time and hoped to repeat the experience for years to come, but she wanted to give him something special to finish off their first time together. Her brain kicked into higher gear to come up with something and as usual it did not let her down. She felt a momentary stab of anxiety at the thought of what she was about to offer but it dissipated quickly. She got off of Ron and stood on the floor in front of Harry, who shot up out of his conjured chair. 

"Harry, hand me your wand, would you?" she asked sweetly. "I left mine downstairs."

"Uh, sure." He was understandably confused but still did as requested, reaching into his pile of clothes and retrieving his wand.

"Thank you," she said, accepting Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand with a smile. He stood and watched as she performed a spell on herself but was understandably jumpy when she pointed the wand at his penis. His hands instinctively dropped to protect his bits. 

"Trust me," she said, looking him in the eye. He gulped nervously, gave a jerky nod and slowly raised his hands to rest at his sides. She smiled at his faith in her and performed the proper wand movement, thankful that she'd read up on this spell months ago. Oh the things magic could do, though Ron's mum would faint on the spot if she ever happened upon the book Hermione had gotten _this_ spell from! 

She could tell it had worked when he gasped, no doubt experiencing a mild cooling sensation on his groin. They both glanced down at his cock, which was suddenly coated with a liberal amount of lubrication. 

"Err, so what's this about?" he asked slowly.

"That was me preparing both of us for our grand finale," she said, smiling at him confidently. The smile was part bravado because she was still somewhat nervous, but that nervousness was overwhelmed by excitement and anticipation.

"I'm lost," he admitted. "You're gonna have to explain."

"You don't have to ask her twice, mate," came Ron's voice from the bed. "You know how much she loves to explain things."

"This is simple," she insisted. "Harry, I want you to bugger me."

Quiet moments were usually rare when all three of them were together, but she'd shocked her two boys into total silence. She stood and waited, feeling nervous the longer the silence stretched on. Had she gone too kinky and freaked them both out?

"Are you serious?" Harry asked. He was staring at her like she'd grown a second head, but Hermione was just grateful someone had finally spoken. 

"I am," she confirmed. He still looked stunned, but to her eyes he didn't look disgusted. Hopefully that meant he would be receptive to the idea once he picked his jaw up off of the floor.

"Bloody hell," Ron said softly, and she turned to face him. "I thought you were joking when you suggested this a few months ago!"

"I was testing the waters," she said, shaking her head. "It was obvious you weren't interested so I let it drop and never brought it up again. It is something I'd like to try at least once though."

"And you want to try it with me?" Harry asked. She turned back to him and nodded.

"Why not? Ron got all of my other firsts. It seems only fair that I share this one with you. Besides, as you said yourself, you _are_ an arse man."

"I didn't mean it quite like that," he said. He had a little lopsided smirk on his face, much to her delight. 

"So are you interested?" she asked, though she was convinced she already knew what his answer was going to be. Her belief was reinforced when his smile widened.

"Oh, I'm interested. I've always wanted to try it too, but I figured Ginny would crush my bollocks if I ever suggested it." She snickered at that. Having spent quite a few nights of her teenage life sitting up and talking about all sorts of things with Ginny, she knew Harry's reluctance had been well-founded.

"Fortunately for you I like your bollocks far too much to crush them," she quipped. After taking a moment to consider how she wanted to go about this, she came to a decision. "Harry, take Ron's place. Ron, get up and stand by the foot of the bed." Her boys followed her instructions without comment, trusting her to make sure that all three of them enjoyed themselves.

Once Harry was on the bed she mounted him in reverse cowgirl position and rubbed his tip against her rear entrance, assuring herself that her spells had done as intended and there would be enough lubrication to make this as comfortable as possible. Once she had confirmed that everything was in order she began a slow, careful descent.

This might have been her first foray into anal sex, but she'd done plenty of study on the subject. Despite Ron's lack of interest it remained a fantasy of hers, and she'd taken to the occasional bout of anal toy play when he was busy and it fell to her to satisfy herself. Her knowledge and experimentation were of benefit here but they hadn't fully prepared her for the act itself.

"You okay?" Harry asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," she said. "It doesn't hurt, it's just a bit awkward. I'm sure I'll get used to it." She wasn't lying or trying to put on a brave face. It took her some time to grow comfortable with all of the new sensations she was experiencing, but she took it slow and didn't push herself too hard or too fast. She grew more at ease the longer she went, and eventually she even started to enjoy herself a bit. She doubted she'd ever enjoy this as much as traditional sex, but she could see herself offering it up every once in awhile to spice things up.

Her mild enjoyment couldn't hold a candle to the bliss Harry was feeling. Though her back was to him and she couldn't see his face, his groans and mutterings let her know that this was definitely an activity he would enjoy doing whenever and wherever she desired. His hands ran up and down her sides throughout, and the gentle caressing of her skin felt quite nice. It was pretty romantic, which honestly wasn't a word she'd ever expected to associate with her first buggering.

She had initially been planning to use her mouth on Ron simultaneously once she'd adjusted to having Harry inside her rear, but there wasn't any need to do so. His voyeuristic behavior earlier was apparently less an isolated incident and more a personality trait. He'd been playing with himself the entire time, and the more confidently she moved atop Harry the more urgently his hand moved. She kept her eyes fixed on him throughout, and being watched only seemed to turn him on more. Even though tonight had been about incorporating Harry into their relationship, she was discovering new sides to her old boyfriend in the process. Her overactive mind was already hard at work on new fantasies they could try based on what both of her boys had shown her tonight. 

"Harry? Do I need to get up now?" she asked, picking up some of the same cues from the first time she'd gotten him off. 

"Probably a good idea," he said in a hoarse whisper, his hands clutching at her hips. She promptly lifted herself off, kneeled next to him on the bed and grabbed his cock. Her hand was a blur, moving up and down his length rapidly as she sought to push him over the edge. She succeeded in her goal when she cupped and gently squeezed his bollocks; he threw his head back against the pillow and grunted his release. She aimed him down so his seed spurted out onto her belly. He produced an impressive amount considering it was his second in a short period of time. She gave him a flirty smile once he'd finally finished, then released him and turned back around to deal with Ron.

Ron had not been idle while she finished up with Harry, as she was soon to discover. She turned around and immediately had to close her eyes as Ron's semen began shooting out onto her face.

"Shit! Sorry," Ron said, but she could only giggle at what seemed like a fitting end to a bizarre night (but bizarre in the most delightful way possible.) He grabbed a tissue and hastily wiped her face clean, continuing to apologize all the while. She opened her eyes once he gave the okay, and saw him staring at her sheepishly.

"Sorry," he said for about the fifteenth time, but she waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. It had to go somewhere."

"I'm sorry too," Harry said. She turned her head to see him sitting up in the bed, still breathing heavily as he recovered.

"Whatever for?" she asked, cocking her head at him. "Believe me, you've got nothing to be sorry about tonight. That goes for both of you," she added, glancing back at Ron as well.

"I'm not so sure about that," Harry argued. "Ron and I have enjoyed ourselves, but what about you?"

"Oh, I've enjoyed myself. You can trust me on that."

"Harry's got a point," Ron said. "He's gotten off twice, and I came all over your face, which counts for at least two if not three. But what about you?"

"Right," Harry said, nodding his head. "Doesn't seem fair."

"Maybe the two of us should spend the rest of the night evening the score," Ron suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Harry agreed. "What do you think, Hermione?"

"By all means," she said. She giggled as he hugged her from behind, but the giggle turned to a moan when he began massaging her breasts. Then Ron went to his knees in front of the bed and buried his head between her legs.

She watched him work for a moment, then ran a hand through his hair affectionately as she turned her own head to give Harry a kiss on the lips. She was feeling like the center of the universe at the moment, or at the very least the center of _their_ universe. It was more than she ever could have asked for.

Her brain would be busy in the near future, and not only with devising naughty new activities for the three of them. There were decisions to be made, discussions to be had, a future to plan. But there would be time for all of that later. She was going to give her brain the rest of the night off, because tonight she was going to revel in the affections of the two most important people in her life. She'd always thought of Harry and Ron as _her_ boys, and now it was true at last.


End file.
